Home Is Where Family Are
by Pricat
Summary: Bronx is finding it hard to adjust to Earth life and his new family but when the Angel of Darkness returns for revenge, it's up to them to stop her from taking over Aria and Earth
1. Chapter 1

**Home Is Where Family Are**

**A/N I know it's a couple of months until Christmas but this came to me because I was day dreaming while listening to Christmas music on my I-Pod and wanted to do this. In it Bronx needs help to feel like he belongs in his new family as well as learning how to live with a sibling but the Angel of Darkness has returned and wants revenge on his friends but through Love and friendship, they can destroy the Angel of Darkness.**

**I hope people like.**

It was early December in the human world but in a house in Calvert County somebody was awake.

His name was Bronx J Nassicus and he was a Psammead.

He and his brother Izz had been living on Earth for a few months now with their adopted Earth family but Bronx was finding it hard to fit into the family but knew that Christmas was approaching.

He then needed to clear his head but put on his dark purple hooded jacket ad snuck out of the house because the other members of their family were still asleep.

He needed to take a walk and clear his mind because he'd found it hard to sleep because of old memories and bad dreams.

Because he'd grown up mostly fending for himself in Aria, he found it hard to adjust but was trying but he found it hard living and sharing things with a sibling.

A smile crept over his brown greyish furry face as he entered the forest that was in the area near their house.

He always came here when he needed to cool off or when he wanted to be alone sometimes.

The falling snow seemed to put the young Psammead at ease and calm as his worry was nagging him inside.

* * *

But in Aria Skye was worried as she'd just had some very bad visions.

They'd involved the Angel of Darkness, a very powerful enemy of Aria.

Ogre Child had a feeling that Carley and her friends needed to know before it was too late or Aria and Earth was doomed as Jen agreed but the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight needed to tell Izz about this.

He then used his Dreamix powers to connect to Izz's mind knowing he was asleep right now.

"Please let this work!" he thought........

* * *

Bronx sighed as he entered the Robert's house through the front door but hoped nobody was up yet.

Snow was on his jacket but shook it off as he took it off but heard Leah humming in the kitchen as she was making breakfast but she smiled seeing Bronx walk into the kitchen shivering a little.

"You were out in the forest again weren't you?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah I did.

I had trouble sleeping and needed to clear my head.

How did you know that?" he answered her.

"Your brother Izz does that too whenever he's upset.

You hungry?

I'm making pancakes." Leah told him.

He nodded.

"Y-Yeah but I'm still tired.

I'm going to take an nap on the couch, okay?" he answered.

Leah nodded.

"Don't worry I'll wake you when breakfast's ready." she told him.

She knew that Bronx was finding it hard to adjust to the family but she along with Carley and David along with Izz were trying to help him adjust but knew how it felt to adjust to being in an new family.

She could tell he was bonding easily with Carley.

She hoped that he would feel comfortable enough to trust them but she saw Izz enter the kitchen really freaked out and wondered what was wrong as she made him a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?

You must have had a bad dream huh?" Leah told him.

"T-The Angel of Darkness has returned and she wants revenge on us for stopping her the last time from taking over Aria and Earth.

Jen sent me a vision through our Dreamix powers.

Are you sure it's a good idea for you and Carley to leave the house?" the Psammead asked her.

"Don't worry Izzard.

It's fine for us because we have our Arian magic so if the Angel of Darkness shows up, we can take her.

But I need you to do something for me." Leah told him.

"Let me guess.

Take care of Bronx and give him some company?" he replied.

Leah nodded in reply as she smiled heading into the living room.

She found Bronx still asleep on the couch but he was coughing slightly.

Leah felt his furry forehead and it was warm.

She then heard the microwave ping as the pop tarts were done.

She hoped things would be okay.......


	2. Caring About Him

**Home Is Where Family Are**

Izz sighed as he knew that his human friends had left for school but was worried because he knew that Bronx was awake but listening to music on his I-Pod but sneezed loudly which worried the older Psammead because he knew that Psammeads caught colds.

He knew David was still in the house but in his room working on an art project and didn't want to be disturbed but knew something would happen because Izz and Bronx were a little shy but Bronx had it harder than Izz because Izz knew about family and how family cared about you.

To Bronx it was an alien concept but he was learning how to be part of a family and how it made you feel.

But he only bonded with Carley but was a little hostile to Leah and him along with Izz.

Carley liked helping the both of them but Bronx needed more help but she loved reading books aloud to him especially Christmas ones.

Sometimes Izz heard her reading to Bronx and heard him asking questions about things especially Santa.

He smiled going into Carley's room and climbing onto her bed trying to reach the shelf where some of her books were but heard the door open.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" he heard David say.

That made him fall back on the bed but was okay.

The Psammead was a little startled.

"Hey!" he said annoyed.

"Why're you in here?

You know you're not allowed in anybody's room without their permission.

Why were you trying to do?" he said.

"Trying to get those Christmas books so I could bond with Bronx." he answered.

David understood what his friend was getting at.

Because Bronx liked books, Izz thought giving Bronx his favourite books would make him happy.

"Izz that's a good idea but to make friends, you have to be a friend in return.

But I know he likes Oreos." David told him as they went downstairs but heard Bronx yell for help.

They then saw somebody in the living room who had Bronx by his furry neck but Izz gasped as he knew who it was.

It was an Ogreix Warrior but she had purple skin, long messy tendril like black hair, dark eyes with anger and hate in them, slender and wore a dark violet suit of armour.

"Izz..... who is that?" David asked him.

The Psammead stopped trembling.

"Her name is Kiana.

She's one of Ogre Child's many siblings but has been jealous of her and hates that Skye and Brydon sent her to Earth and banished her from Aria when she was younger.

I have a feeling the Angel of Darkness sent her.

We have to get the others to help." he answered.

He watched as Izz focused using his Arian magic to call to his friends.

"_I hope they can hear me."_ he thought.

* * *

The Angel of Darkness smiled as she saw Kiana causing chaos but knew that Izz would call his human friends to help stop Kiana but knew that they would find it hard to stop Kiana.

She smiled knowing that she had an new ally.....

* * *

Leah watched as Carley ran out of class.

For the entire day she'd heard Izz's voice in her head calling for help and she wouldn't abandon her Arian friends when they needed help but Leah understood seeing her friend transform into Ogre Child by using her and Ogre Child's Ogreix.

She hoped she wasn't too late as she approached the house but entered carefully but felt very dark Arian magic in the house but had a feeling who it was but she gasped seeing a certain dark Ogreix Warrior in the living room with Bronx in her arms.

"Kiana let him go!" she demanded as Kiana let Bronx go.

David along with Izz watched as the dark Ogreix Warrior hit Ogre Child with a blast of Dark Ogreix but it didn't hurt her because she was using her True Heartix powers as Kiana growled in anger but smiled as she hit Bronx with a blast of her Dark Ogreix powers as Leah saw her vanish in a haze of dark Arian magic.

Izz stopped trembling as he along with Bronx and David saw Ogre Child turn back into Carley but was curious as she saw her bend down to Bronx's level.

The brown grey furred Psammead had a few wounds and a burn from Kiana.

"Healus." she said as Ogreix healed them.

"Who was that that was causing chaos?

She seemed to know you and Ogre Child." Leah asked.

Carley sighed.

"Her name is Kiana.

She's one of Ogre Child's many siblings but was always jealous of her because it was her destiny from birth to be the Protector of Aria but she must be helping the Angel of Darkness.

But let's forget her for now." she explained as the others agreed.

But she was worried feeling Bronx's forehead.

It was very hot and a fever was starting to rage.

"_He caught a human cold._

_This is not good!"_ she thought.

She heard him sneeze and cough slightly which worried her as well as Izz.

He knew how bad a human cold could be to Arians especially Psammeads but hoped he would be okay but some of his jealousy towards Bronx melted away at that.

Ever since Bronx came and became part of their family, he'd been a little jealous especially when Jen let Bronx bond with Carley and became her Arian partner and aid her in battle.

That had made him mad but Carley explained that he was still her best friend but Bronx was like her with his problems at not being social and making friends was hard for him.

"He's not well right?" Izz asked as she nodded.

"Yeah he isn't well.

He has an nasty human cold but he needs to rest." she told him.

He noticed they were getting ready to go out.

"Yes we're going out to get a Christmas tree and other stuff.

You wanna come?" she answered.

"What about Bronx?" Izz asked.

"You can stay if you want but David's staying home." Leah said.

* * *

The Angel of Darkness smiled as Kiana approached her in Darkia the realm of Darkness in Aria.

"I thought about your offer and I want to help you." the dark Ogreix Warrior told her.

"Good!" she replied cackling evilly.

* * *

David noticed Izz was very quiet while sitting on the couch sketching but watching Bronx asleep on the other side of the couch with a blanket over him but he felt sorry watching him sleep.

"_Having a cold is horrible._

_I hope you get better._

_Even though we don't get on well, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."_ he thought.

He wanted to hug Bronx but was afraid of his brother's reaction because he knew he needed one after everything he'd been through especially after what had happened today but sighed.

He was listening to Relient K's christmas music.

"Izzard you okay?

You've been quiet for a long time now." David told him.

"Sorry David.

Just too much on my mind." he replied softly.

"Thinking about Bronx huh?" David said.

He nodded in reply.

"I'm worried for him.

Plagued with a human cold and asleep right now....... he looks helpless.

I want to help him but he rejects it.

Does he hate me?" he answered.

David understood his friend's feelings.

"I know.

Even though siblings don't get along, deep down we love each other and would help them if they're in trouble.

I know how hard you're trying but everything in this world is new and very, very scary to Bronx but it'll take him longer to adjust than you did but he will.

I know it.

Let's make soup." he advised.

Izz nodded as he followed David but stroked Bronx's firehead.

"Get better Bronx.

I care about you a lot.

Because we're family." he whispered leaving the room.......


	3. Beginning To Bond

**Home Is Where Family Are**

Bronx's snail like eyes opened as he heard David and Izz enter the living room but saw them carrying in a bowl of soup and some seeded bread.

He was surprised by this but shy.

"You're awake.

How're you feeling?" David asked the Psammead.

But he felt Bronx's forehead which was still very hot and a fever but was still very sick as he sneezed loudly but Izz handed his brother a tissue.

"Here Bronx.

Please take it.

It's not going to bite you." he told him.

Bronx then took it from his brother's hand.

"T-Thank you.

I never knew you cared about me." Bronx told them.

"Of course we do.

We're family.

We know how hard it is for you trying to be part of a family but we'll help you." David told him.

He then saw Leah and Carley getting ready for school but had brought down boxes of Christmas decorations because they were going to decorate the Christmas tree later after school.

But Izz sighed as he was getting art stuff to sketch while they were away but Bronx was on the couch bundled up in a blanket.

He then put Leah's favourite anime movie Tekkonkreet on because he knew Bronx liked it a lot since Leah had first let him watch it.

Izz smiled leaving the living room.

* * *

Leah and Carley were walking home later from school when they heard evil laughter.

"Who's there?

What do you want?" Leah demanded.

They then saw Kiana appear but Leah saw Carley tremble.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

"I-I guess so.

I won't let Kiana hurt this world or Aria!" she yelled as she and Leah charged forwards.

They then saw Kiana fight but they dodged her attacks as they used their Ogreix and other Arian magic but Kiana then vanished afterwards but Leah wondered where she had gone but Carley stopped her.

"I'm sure we haven't seen the last of her Leah.

Let's go home, okay?

I'm sure David along with Izz and Bronx will be happy to see us." she told her.

Leah nodded as they walked home.

Kiana sneered as she joined the Angel of Darkness.

"Why can't we take over now?" Kiana asked her.

"We need to be patient." she replied.......

* * *

Izz was sitting on the couch listening to music on his MP3 player but smiled seeing Bronx asleep on the couch with a blanket over him.

His Arian system was still infected with the human cold but his bat like ears pricked up hearing the front door open.

He smiled as he hugged Leah and Carley but they heard Bronx talking feverishly in his sleep.

"Be happy....... Be happy....." he mumured.

Leah sighed knowing he'd been watching anime again.

"It was the only thing I could think of whilr getting more decorations from upstairs." David retorted.

Carley smiled heading into the kitchen and getting a snack.

"Oh yeah we made cookies in class." she said as Izz looked excited.

She knew that he loved cookies but smiled eating one.

"Mmm.....

They're really good!" he replied as she blushed.

"Aww you're welcome Izzard.

But how has Bronx been?" she told him.

"Sick.

He's been watching anime and sleeping.

He hasn't eaten anything since lunch.

Will he get better soon?" Izz asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, he will.

Jen said we should give him medicine and let him rest." Leah told him.

Izz smiled at her.

He then remembered they were going to decorate the Christmas tree but saw Bronx wake up.

"Hey...... did I miss anything?" he said weakly as Carley hugged him.

"No not yet.

We were going to decorate the Christmas tree." she answered him softly.

He looked very sad hearing that.

"You want to help?" she said to him.

He nodded as he got up weakly as David was nervous along with Izz at this idea.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Izz whispered to her.

"Yeah he seems a little better." Leah told him as they began to decorate.

Bronx was quiet but very curious as they decorated the living room but he liked the idea of Christmas getting gifts, eating a big meal and being with family and friends even though the idea of family was still strange to him.

But as David was putting the star on the tree, Izz saw Bronx faint as he along with Carley ran to his side but were worried as Leah felt his forehead.

"Is he okay?

What happened?" Izz asked nervous.

"He's still very sick but doing this made him worse.

He'll wake up soon." Carley told him as she had Bronx in her arms.

"I think we should make hot chocolate.

What do you think?" David said.

"Sure." Izz replied as he slumped sadly on the couch.

Leah had a feeling he was scared about Bronx but understood as she saw David go into the kitchen.

"Hey it's okay Izzard.

What happened with Bronx wasn't your fault.

He was trying to do things when he wasn't better.

I know he'll get better." she reassured him.

But there were tears in his snail like eyes.

"I-I know but I'm just worried that I'll lose him and I can't let that happen.

He's my only brother." he told her.

Leah understood as she hugged him.

"Don't worry you won't lose him.

It'll just take him longer to heal from a cold because he doesn't come from here." she reassured him.

"Thanks Leah.

I know I can count on you." he replied as David came in carrying a tray of hot chocolate.

He knew that Carley was with Bronx reading as usual but hoped she was okay.

* * *

Carley was in her room in green pyjamas but was reading A Christmas Carol to Bronx.

She knew that he loved listening to her read out loud but he was listening intently even though he was tired and the cold was making him sleepy along with the hot chocolate he'd been drinking but was surprised seeing Izz enter the room but had a feeling that Leah and David were doing something but she was happy to see him as he climbed up onto the bed.

He'd been listening from the doorway after getting changed into his black pyjamas but was happy seeing Bronx so calm right now because he got angry a lot and needed alone time to cool off because he and Bronx normally fought a lot over stuff like watching T.V but deep down cared about each other but was scared for Bronx.

He was the older of the two brothers and knew he had to look after Bronx even though he was a pain in the butt sometimes but he was still family.

He heard Bronx yawn as his snail like eyes closed but he was still listening to the story.

* * *

But later Izz was awoken by coughing as his snail like eyes opened and saw Bronx there.

He wondered what his younger brother was worried about as he saw sadness on his brother's furry face.

"I-I'm sorry.

I know you're....... trying to help me but I have trouble understanding family.

I've been living on the streets of Lantanis for so long in Aria, I'm used to being on my own.

I have a lot to learn." he whispered coughing.

He then saw Bronx fall to his furry knees as he woke icineLeah up but she understood as she gave Bronx some medicine.

He hoped he would be okay......


	4. Helping Him Recover

**Home Is Where Family Are**

Leah looked into Carley's room before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Izz was asleep beside her with his head on the pillow but saw red rims around his snail like eyes but understood why he was sad.

He was worried about Bronx because of what had happened in the middle of the night but she remembered that she and Carley had taken Bronx to Aria so Skye could examine him but they had gotten back earlier so they had gotten some sleep before going to school.

"_Don't worry Izzard._

_Bronx will be okay, you'll see." _she thought as she left.

She knew how much he cared about Bronx ever since he found out he and Bronx were twin brothers and had adjusted to the idea but Bronx needed help adjusting to the idea of family.

But she knew he was coming around with help from her and Carley.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

In Aria Jen was worried for Bronx as he knew Skye was examining him but knew that he had been fine on Earth but had a feeling someone had infected him with a cold on purpose knowing Bronx's immune system was low but he hoped that wasn't true as he saw Skye join him but she looked a little worried.

"What is it?

Will he be okay?" the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight asked her.

"Yes but he's weak and needs a magic transfusion to help him get better." the Goodness Witch told him.

Jen understood as he opened a portal to Earth and went through it.

He hoped Carley and Leah would help him......

* * *

Leah was making pancakes in the kitchen for breakfast when she saw Carley enter but she had a serious look on her face but she wondered what was wrong but understood as she explained to her what Jen had told her but felt sorry for Bronx but was worried about telling Izz knowing he would be upset but understood because they were brothers but also Arian Knights.

"I think you should tell him.

Knowing him, he'll want to help Bronx." David said as Leah agreed setting the table for breakfast.

"Is he awake yet?" Leah asked Carley.

"No he's still asleep because he was upset after we returned from Aria and we talked about how he was feeling but he fell asleep after that." she said.

Leah understood but were going to the mall for Christmas shopping along with David but she went to wake Izz up but then decided to open a portal to Aria in her and Bronx's room.

"W-What's going on?" Izz asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You'll see.

We're going to help Bronx!" she answered as he followed her through it.

He had heard from Jen what was wrong with Bronx and wanted to help him but was afraid but was relieved as Carley was with him as they were in the Alcae Forest.

They then headed for Latanis and the purple bricked castle where the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights were along with Jen, Brydon and Skye.

Jen smiled seeing them sadly.

Ogre Child knew they had came to help Bronx but lead them inside but Skye knew that magic transfusion would help Bronx but Izz was nervous as he and Carley prepared to transfer some of their Arian magic as Skye recited the spell as they were engulfed in magic as some of theirs left them and entered Bronx.

After it faded, they saw Bronx's snail like eyes open.

His vision was a little blurry but cleared up seeing them.

"Hey Bronx how're you feeling?" Carley asked him gently.

"Y-Yes a little better." he answered softly coughing looking at her but at Izz.

_"Why did you help me?_

_We don't know a lot about each other yet you care about me._

_Maybe it's okay for others to care about you_." he thought as he saw them leave.

* * *

Later Leah saw Carley come downstairs dressed wearing a back pack with Izz in it so that other humans wouldn't try to take him away or be scared but she'd grabbed her wallet and symbol cane but was humming happily but Leah had a feeling it was to do with Bronx but knew what had happened as they got in the car and drove off but hoped he was okay in Aria but was coming home in the morning which made Izz happy as they arrived at the mall but decided to split up while shopping but would meet up later.

Leah and David went together whilr Carley and Izz went on their own too while buying gifts for the family.

But the holiday music and the decorations made him think of Bronx since he loved hearing Carley read stories to him but wanted to get Bronx a present of books since he loved reading.

Carley smiled as they entered the bookstore but saw Leah there buying books too along with manga for herself but had a feeling she too was buying gifts for Bronx but she'd gotten something for Izz.

She smiled seeing Carley in line for the till but understood as she left the store to meet David.

Izz smiled as the clerk wrapped the books in wrapping paper.

He hoped that Bronx was feeling better but remembered the look Bronx had given him in the infirmary.

It was like he cared about him.

Carley smiled knowing he was thinking about Bronx as they left the store.

David wondered why Izz was so quiet as they were at Starbuck's but understood because he cared about Bronx deeply......

He hoped Bronx was okay but knew that he needed help learning how to be part of a family.....

* * *

Later that night Izz was lying on Carley's bed listening to a book but sighed.

It made him think of Bronx.

"Izzard you okay?

You look sad." she said to him.

"I-I'm fine.

It's just it makes me think of Bronx when you read because he loves reading and listening to you read aloud.

I know he still doesn't understand about family but I want to help him because I care about him like you and the others do.

I know he cares about us but he just has a strange way of showing it." he told her as she nodded.

She knew they could help him.......


End file.
